My List Of a 100 Things I want to do with You
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: Alphonse had been diagnosed with Cancer, And only has a year left to live, He wrote a list of things he wanted to do with his Elder Brother, Edward Elric, And he's happy to obliged.
1. From beginning

**My List Of a 100 Things I want to do with you. **

**Summary: Alphonse had been diagnosed with Cancer, And only has a year left to live, He wrote a list of things he wanted to do with his Elder Brother, Edward Elric, And he's happy to obliged. **

**Author's Note: Hello! I've had this idea in my mind for quite a while now, And I wanted to make a fan fiction out of it asap! But, Warning! This is sad, And slight elricest in it! And also happiness :3 But I hope you enjoy! And forgive me for any grammar mistakes, But personally... I don't really care, I just want to have fun. :) Goodbye! **

**Warning: Sad Themes, Cancer, Slight Elricest. **

**Disclaimer: My Cat meows. **

**Rating: T**

**Status: Complete**

**One shot... One bullet. **

**My List Of a 100 Things I want to do with you. **

* * *

_January 3rd. _

_5 Am _

_Hello, My name is Alphonse Elric, I'm seventeen, Well, Mentally. I've decided to write a diary, Of my remaining days, I have been diagnosed with cancer, It's not contagious... And... Apparently, I can even have sex. But, I know that won't happen. _

_I'm in the hospital right now, I'm in this weird hospital gown, Its comfortable... But... It shows my butt. I'm writing in this empty note book that I've kept for a really long time now, And... I'm going to be honest with you, And I know I'm not actually talking to anyone but, Who ever reads this when I die, I'm scared, I don't want to die, I want to stay with Brother forever, But... That won't happen now. They say I only have a year left... I'm scared... _

"Al?" A teary Voice interrupted my thoughts, Edward was leaning against the wall, In that chair that looked uncomfortable, But it seemed like he didn't really mind, His eyes were red, And bags were under his eyes, _He was restless. I thought. He shifted in his seat, Glancing at the floor, I felt upset, He was coping for me. _I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yes? " I said weakly, My voice hoarse, I was staring at Edward, He was silent, The air around us was intense, Confusing, And sad. I laid the book on the glass table next to me. Laying my weak hands on my lap, And leaning in to the bed, Getting comfortable as I did. Scooting backwards, As if I were trying to move away from Brother.

"I'm... Im sorry." He whispered Choking on his own tears, _Not this again. _I thought, I felt the same way for him too, But he didn't need to say sorry to me. I held back the approaching tears, Trying to pick my self back together, As If I shattered into thousands of pieces of glass.

"Edward," I started. "You don't have to apologize, I have a year left. So what?" I said, Trying to sound as happy as I could, Forcing a fake gentle smile on my face.

"When the time runs out... Y-You're going to be gone, Al." He choked, I sighed relentlessly, And glanced at him, _If he keeps on crying, I think I'm going to cry too. _I gasped slightly as an Idea came to mind. I hastily grabbed my note book and pencil, This caught Edward's attention, Making him arch his brow in confusion, I almost dropped the pencil, Due to my weak body, And fragile fingers. But I was able to catch the pencil between my index and middle finger, The fingers wobbled sightly As I tightly held on to the pencil, Hoping it wouldn't fall once more.

"What..." He started, "What are you doing Al?" He said, His voice cracked from last events, He leaned forward trying to see what I was doing, I smiled gently, _He would love this... I thought. My smile formed into a smirk. _

_"Well, Brother! I'm going to make a list!" I said happily, Giggling as I did, Edward arched his brow further. Leaning closer, Almost falling Off the edge of the chair, Thoughts were racing through my mind. _I panted slightly, It was an effort to try and even use my muscles, Due to the cancer...

"A list of what?" He asked, Scratching the back of his head, It was no surprise for me, He wasn't crying anymore. And neither was I.

"My List Of a 100 Things I want to do with you!" I giggled happily, Putting my weak hand to cover my uncontrollable laughter. He smiled sadly, _I guess he's happy because I'm happy, In that case I'm going to be happy too! _I smiled wider as Edward started giggling with me, Soon. The air was filled with sounds of laughter, So loud that the nurses outside were probably pressing their ear to the door to listen To the unexpected laughter of the two Elric brothers. _I feel like my Brother is going to help me with this... His golden eyes will fuel me! We'll go all around the world! Together! Forever! _

_I feel like this is going to work out! Especially with my Big Brother!_


	2. Day 1, Fragile pieces

**Hello, I decided that'll I'll make a chapter two of this once one shot, surprisingly, I actually got a review saying that I need to update, I'm happy enough to grant that wish :D And also, The trip they'll have is based off of my trip in Europe! **

**Title: My List Of a 100 Things I want to do with you.**

**Rating: T **

**Warning: Cancer, Sexual Themes, Incest, And slight Pedophile signs coming from Edward. Lemons and many more. But lemons will be WAYYYYY LATER! **

* * *

**Day 1 **

**Entry 2**

* * *

_Today is the day! Where Brother and I start traveling around the world! I've been released from the hospital and we think its best if we go travel right away! So this is day 1, _

_12:45 PM _

_We woke up in the morning and Edward is getting ready to go, I think I heard him sniffling earlier... But once he's done showering I'm going to hug him, Naked or not, It'll be a surprise! And if you're wondering, I wrote the whole list, It's in a separate notebook, It's small, And I drew a lot of roses on the cover... So I can say it's my note book! There was even an empty slot on the front, So I could write, My List of A 100 Things I want to do with you, I brought a few pencils, A few erasers, And a few pens, So I don't get bored, And if my pencil breaks, I always have an extra one, And I also brought my empty sketch book, I'll probably be drawing a lot! Oh, Edward is done showering, Gotta go! _

_2:14 PM _

_Were in the air port right now, They're really keeping us stuck here! People keep on bumping into us, And a lot of people are screaming and calling other people's names, So intense here! Right now I'm writing on a table, I'm eating these strange sandwiches in this weird cafeteria, Really good food though._

"Al?" Edward interrupted my writing, I halted slowly looking up at him, Settling my pencil on the table; And closing my note book, I shifted in my seat, Wondering what he was going to say.

"Yes, Brother?" I said softly, I ran my hand through my hair golden hair, I didn't realize I was zoning out, My eyes distancing over Edward's shoulder, As if I were avoiding eye contact with him. I hastily grabbed the plastic fork, Shoving it into the small short cake, I slowly wrapped my mouth around the piece of chocolate cake, Making an "Mmm" Sound as I did.

Edward narrowed his eyes, Staring at people rushing pass us, Bags followed them, As if they were companions, I smiled softly, Licking my lips for any lingering sweetness that seemed to be coating my tongue, The rich chocolate left a slight spicy sweet feeling in my throat, _Maybe this is a little to sweet. _I thought, Patting the napkin gently on my mouth. leaving chocolate stains on the white silky paper, _The stuff here looks expensive, _I thought, My thoughts drifted off to what Edward has said earlier... _  
_

_"Al, This is going a really special kind of airport okay? It's owned by the military, So..." _

My eyes widen, And chuckled softly, Scolding myself for forgetting, My attention was focused on Edward right now, A word hasn't escaped his mouth since we got here, I let out a shaky breath, Realizing that he was sad again... I mustered up enough will power to smile at him.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked, My smile growing wider, Fiddling with the end of my loose comfortable shirt, My short hair bouncing softly.

"What are you writing? I thought you already finished writing the list..." He trailed off, Probably thinking of other things I could've been writing, Poems, Stories, etc...

"I'm writing a diary, Brother." I said softly, I said it almost too causally, Usually a person would be hesitate about speaking about their diary, A diary is sup post to be a personal object, Something you shouldn't speak of. I laughed slightly, Taking time to look at my brother's expression, Surprise was defiantly in his expression...

"A... Diary?" He said, Dumbfounded, Scratching the back of his head, Eyeing me. My ears perked at the sound of the intercom speaking, But quickly shrugged it off and focused on my brother, I can admit, I can go off track daily...

"Yes, A diary... I wanted to record my last days... So." I trailed off, Narrowing my eyes away from him, He gazed at the table softly, His eyes half lidded, He tapped his fingers on the table awkwardly, Avoiding eye contact with me, I pouted, _He always acts like this when I mention the cancer... _I thought.

"O-Oh..." He said quietly, Blankly staring at the sandwich before him, I sighed. And slowly picked up my sketch book and pencil, I then felt impatient. _When we'll we go on the plane? _I thought, I put my hand on my chin, And mindlessly starting doodling on the blank piece of paper, I coughed, Trying to break the ice.

"When we'll the plane start?" I asked, My brows arched as Edward snapped out of depression mode, This was also a habit. He looked at me, Probably confused that I looked bored, Especially in the situation I'm in.

"Um," He started, Bringing his arm up and pulling down the sleeve, Looking at the black watch. He sighed, "It's going to be a few hours Al." He said quietly, And leaned forward, Putting his elbow on the table and his hand on his face, I sighed relentlessly. And started drawing anime characters, Which has been very popular in Germany...

I gasped slightly, And realized what I was drawing, I quickly turned to another page, Red flooded my face in shame, I gulped, _What did I just draw? I'm so messed up, Why... I put us... Doing that? on that paper... I thought, Completely embarrassed... _Luckily Edward didn't notice my reaction, My thoughts drifted off to that piece of paper, I put around three roses inside, And, Brother and me...

I shook my head violently, Panting slightly as I felt light headed. I attempted to try and get rid of the blush, But no avail. I sighed, I felt embarrassed. I nervously rubbed my thighs together, Creating an unwanted friction making me stop. Don't worry it's... Totally normal... I winced, Feeling something tickle my face... I gasped slightly, Whimpering followed, I saw a strain of my hair fall of, My eyes were half lidded, Looking at the blonde hair slowly fall on the top of my cake. I sighed, I ran my hand through my hair, More hair falling off. _The cancer is finally taking effect, _I thought, My hair was slowly beginning to slowly become fragile. More stress was weighed down on me.

"Ed." I whispered quietly, My eyes avoiding contact with his. I tapped my fingers on the table nervously, Tip toeing my foot under the table. Edward looked up from the newspaper he had picked up. Staring at me with an odd expression, I felt uncomfortable under his stare, His golden eyes made me so uncomfortable in fact, That I had an urge to get on my knees and beg for mercy. There was a long pause, We only heard the intercom speak, And people talking and people rapidly running and walking. He inhaled softly before speaking.

"Yes, Al?" He said, Almost to causally, He looked back at the newspaper, Rubbing the side of his head. My heart was beating fast, And I felt butter flies in my stomach, I whimpered, Embarrassed... I rubbed my thighs together, Closing my arms around me, As if I were cold and lacked a jacket to grant me warmth.

"Well, Um, I... I think my hair is falling out." I stuttered quietly, I looked away from his surprised expression filled with sorrow. I whimpered softly, My eyes welling up. I inhaled the scent of Brother, I was able to smell him... Cinnamon, An odd musky smell, Roses, And the smell of our fathers coat. When we hugged his leg viciously. Jumping up and down, Repeating the same words... _please, please, Please! Father! We cried, He chuckled, picking us up. _

"Oh, Al..." His now croaky voice interrupted my flashback, Of the old days, I looked at him. He had dropped the newspaper in pure shock, He seemed to look in the distance, Blankly. I hugged myself tighter, I wish I could come to him, And cuddle with him, But I can't. I'm a seat away from him, And we can't do anything sexual... Due to us being in the airport currently. I blushed slightly.

"It's... Okay. I love you, All right? We'll be fine..." I said softly, I tried to sound demanding, But... I failed, My voice cracked as I felt tears waiting to escape their prison. I sighed softly. My heart slowed, I felt calmer, Strangely. We didn't dare to speak, And I didn't want to break the ice between us right now, I'll just be silent...

For him, Because, I know his worried about me. I'm... Worried about him too.

* * *

I panted harshly, Trying to catch up with my brother, I blushed slightly, His hand in my hand, Though it felt uncomfortable, Holding his sweaty hand. Our plane was going to take off in around fifth-teen minutes, So Brother and I are going to our plane. We were running so fast, I heard our foot steps over everyone else's, I let out a few grunts as I bumped into people, I tried to call out to my Brother to slow down, But every time I bounced, My voice would as well. I sighed loudly in defeat. Helpless to follow my brother across the Airport.

"P-Please brother! S-Slow Down!" I yelled, I seemed to catch his attention but he continued. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

"Are you excited Al?" Edward said happily, Throwing a few peanuts in his mouth. I giggled slightly at the sight of my Brothers mouth full of peanuts, For he could wolf down large amounts of food, It's very... Disturbing, Yet impressive. I turned my head towards the window, I looked down, Seeing towns and cities and hills, It was awesome! And we passed central earlier, How cool is that? Brother had even spotted headquarters as well.

"Yeah, I'm excited Brother!" I giggled, Gently putting my hand on my parched lips, I noticed I hadn't had anything to drink since we got on the plane...

"All passengers, We are heading to Europe" The intercom said calmly, I squealed happily, I've never been to Europe before, So this was a first, And it'll be my last. I looked around confusedly.

"Brother, Wheres my notebook and pencil?" I asked, His mouth made an 'O' shape, As he hastily grabbed a pencil and placed it in my hand. I smiled as I pulled out the table, Settling my notebook on the table, And opened it quietly, I picked up the pencil. Intent on writing another entry of my... Diary!

I exhaled, And the tip of my pencil was laid on the paper. And soon, Scribbling sounds were heard.

**_Entry 3_**

_Hello everyone! So, Today we are in the plane! Brother is really fast! No matter how much I yelled, He didn't seem to hear me! That big headed blonde headed jerk! But, I shrugged it off, Not wanting to yell at him at flight! That would cause such a fuss, Oh, The trouble we would Of have been thrusted into! But, Everything has gone smoothly, And oh, I almost forgot the adventure we had in the airport... Well, I ate chocolate cake! Some weird sandwiches, And... I felt very uncomfortable because I... Drew something of brother and I. I won't tell you the picture though! I'll tell you some details... There were three roses! Thats your hint! Okay? Okay... Well, At the airport the funny thing is, We had a lot of fun, But... Unfortunately my hair, Is starting to fall off, So that means, There will be more cancer effects, The doctor had told me that... First your hair will start falling off, Then... Everything will get worse, So thats why I'm intent on traveling all over Europe! Weak, or not, I'm going! And... Thankfully I have these strange pills that'll help the cancer! Success for me! Woo-hoo! And guess what? Since I'm on a plane, I can have as much sweet drinks as I want! But the food will suck! Ah, This will be a very exciting trip, And I feel like many exciting things will happen! See you next time! _

_xoxo, Love- Alphonse. _

_p.s The lady here is really nice and pretty!_

_p.s.s I'm sorry for bothering you but, Remember how I said I would hug Edward naked? I did! And he was naked, But what confuses me is that I felt something poke my hip... Hm._

_p.s.s.s I checked off one of the things in the list, On plane to Europe, Check... _

_1# "On plane to Europe, V Check. _

* * *

**End. **

**Awh, So adorable. Like seriously, So I realize something not only I have to write the live action thingy, But the list, And the diary... so yeah, AND THE V IS THE CHECK SIGN! OKAY?**

**Bye.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, But... More classes have been dropped on my lap.**

**And guess what? **

**This story is Officially...**

**IN PROGRESS! **

**WOOHOO! **

**And, Um, I guess I cut the ribbon with the huge scisccors! **

**Cuts ribbon* **

**WOOOOOH! **

**And guess what? I found out my guyfriend is BISEXUAL! **

**FAN GIRL SQUEALS* **

**I hope you guys look forward for more chapters bye bye! **


	3. Day 2, Ginger Ale

**Day 2 **

"Brother?" I whispered quietly, Nudging the sleeping form softly, Usual how I woke him up was when I would rip the blanket off of him, And I would ignore his protests. I sighed, My eyes drooped, I was still tired, I've never been on a flying aircraft before, It was just like the rocket, Only it didn't go to space.

I yawned; Stretching my arms as I did, I felt like I was fragile with age. Almost, I looked around, Scratching the back of my head, My eyes were scanning the plane, Trying to see the waitress, I need a sweet, Sweet, SWEET! Drink... Ginger ale, I let out a burst of excitement at the thought of drinking healthy, Amazing, Drink called Ginger ale, My eyes lit up as I saw the pretty blonde waitress walking through the plane, Asking a few people if they needed anything, She was being to slow, But finally after waiting a few minutes, She halted right next to me, She flashed me a gentle smile, I returned the smile, This blonde haired lady's name is Sally, Such a sweet girl!

"Hello, I hope you had a good morning." She said sweetly, I smiled wider.

"I did! Thank you." I said back. Looking into her blue eyes.

"Well," She started, "do you want breakfast? Or..." Her words stopped, Pondering about things, I arched my brow in confusion.

"I would like a cup of ginger ale, Please" I halted her thoughts, She seemed to snap out of her daze, She had her finger below her chin and she was looking away, But she smiled and blurted out 'Yes' before huddling away. I felt dumbfounded, _What was she thinking of? Maybe she knows that were the Elric brothers? _I thought. I shuffled in my seat nervously, I was afraid she would tell everyone, And that would be such a hassle. I sighed before bringing out my notebook, And gently picking up the pencil.

**Entry 4 **

_Hello again! It's morning now, And forgive me for my writing, I didn't sleep at all last night! And guess what? A few more hours in till were in Europe! Heck yeah! And guess what? Since I forgot again, This is a military plane! So... The food here is super tasty! And it doesn't taste bad! I heard that plane food always sucks... Anyway's, Nothing really interesting happened, But I think the blonde lady, Waitress, Plane staff? Her name is Sally, By the way, I think she knows Edward and me. She was acting strange... Well, I'm going to eat now! See you later! _

"Al?" Edward's voice interrupted me again! How many times? I twisted slightly too his direction, I almost bursted out laughing at the sight of him, His hair was messy, His eyes drooped, His clothes were riddled up, It was a hilarious sight. I smiled gently, Ignoring the strange look he was giving me, His brows were arch and his eyes were fixed to my diary. I blushed slightly.

"Good morning brother, How are you?" I whispered, Trying not to wake up the other sleeping passengers, Who, weren't sleeping were either reading, Playing games... etc...

"Good, Did you get some sleep?" He stretched his arms, Yawning loudly. Ruffling up his hair even more, I sighed, Scratching the back of my head, Trying to find words to say.

"Eh, I didn't get any sleep." I said nervously, I looked out the window, Avoiding Edward's worried expression. I chuckled nervously, Tapping my finger slowly on the table in front of me.

"What? That's not healthy Al, Are you okay?" He asked, Leaned closer to me, I inhaled sharply. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Fiddling with the blanket on me, My eyes distanced towards the white clouds, And the pure blue sky. I looked down, And arched my brow. I could no longer see land, I pouted sadly.

"Yeah, I'm okay Brother." I said softly, I leaned towards the window. Leaning on it slightly, It wasn't the best use as a Pillow but thats okay. There was a long pause. I felt deathly uncomfortable so I mustered up enough courage to break the ice.

"Guess what? Were going to be in Europe in a few hours!" I said happily, And once again, He snapped out of his sad daze and flashed me a smile. I gladly returned the smile.

"Are you excited, Al?" He said, Noticing that his attire was messy, And a few of his buttons on his blouse had been unbuttoned overnight. I chuckled slightly as he started hastily buttoning his blouse, Using his hands to flatten it and patting down his bed hair.

"Yeah Brother! I'm excited." I said happily, Softly clapping my hands together, I almost bursted out laughing at Edward's expression, He was doing his usual wide smile and his eyes drooped, I giggled, Slowly lifting the blanket off of me and laying it on him, He sighed at the sudden warmth, I smiled wider.

"Good, That's, Good" He whispered, Drifting off to sleep, I pouted at his response. I was bored, And now... My only source of entertainment and happiness is sleeping like a log! My eyes lit up, The sketch book! I'm in the mood for drawing. I hastily picked up the sketch book from the net, Laying it on the table in front of me. I picked up the pencil and started doodling.

First it was a cat, And another cat, And another one, Cats, I love cats! I drew a small kitty with roses covering it, I drew a tree with apples on it. I drew anything that would make me smile or giggle. After a few minutes, It seemed like an hour, I felt bored again. I pouted, Putting my hand on my cheek and leaning on my elbow. I groaned.

"I'm so bored." My voice was muffled by my hand pushing my cheek, I sighed looking out the small window, I haven't been myself lately, The reason is obvious now, I feel like I'm starting to fragile, I'm falling into pieces, Like crumbled paper. My eyes drooped. My vision turning dark, I'm sleepy... As well...

I mentally slapped myself, Waking my self up; I didn't want to go asleep. I was too excited to. And plus, Were going to be in Europe in a few hours, So. I decided to stay awake, Wide awake.

And I did, Time seemed longer, Which made me more sleepy, I almost fell asleep a few times, But I quickly woke myself up, After around twenty times of drifting off to sleep and shooting myself into reality. We were finally here, A place I've dreamed of going to for years, Though. I never had the courage to ask Brother. I smiled, Tears welling up at my eyes, I wiped them off. _There's no use crying right now... _I thought, I yawned; And pushed my Brother hard, I was sleepy. So I didn't nudge him softly like I did earlier, Sorry Brother. He snorted loudly before waking up, I laughed. But quickly realized, That I needed to tell him were here.

"Brother! Brother!" I yelled happily, Grabbing both of his shoulders with my small fragile hands, And I reached down to grab his, Holding his warm hands to my cold chest.

"Were here!" I said, I didn't even realize the warm tears falling down my cheeks, I laughed happily, Edward looked out of it, Confused, Couldn't blame him. I think I would have the same reaction to have a little brother with cancer yelling him to wake up.

"W-What? Were here?" After he said that, He looked shocked; Probably didn't expect that we would be here so soon! My hair bounced as I jumped slightly up and down, Pulling him off of his chair.

People gave us a few strange glances, They were the least things I worried about. Actually, It was in the back of my mind. "Yes, Brother! Were here. In Europe!" I said, Looking at him, He was pulling down the bags, And held both of them, Due to me being very weak I couldn't carry the heavy bags. We walked across the airplane, I looked back, Seeing Sally, She was smiling at me, Waving one hand at me. I waved back, And quickly turn back to my brother and followed him off the plane. I stepped down on the rug, I still heard the loud noises of the plane. I smiled, I couldn't believe it. I'm... WE are here, In Europe.

"Are you happy Al? You were acting up back there." He chuckled, Red flooded my cheeks, I was acting up in there! I pouted, But quickly grinned. And formed my hand into a peace sign in front of my red face.

"Yeah! I'm happy! Brother, Are you?" I asked, Completely ignoring the rushing people running past us, It was very loud in this airport as well, Making my ears ring. I groaned, Stumbling on my legs slightly.

"Of course I'm happy! Only if your happy Al" He said, Quietly at the end of his sentence, I let out a frustrated groan, And wrapped my arms around myself, Still making sure I was keeping pace with my brothers strong legs.

"Don't give me that, Only if your happy Al! Stuff." I said, Having to grab my brother's blouse with my hand, Due to me not able to walk as fast as him, I blushed slightly as I had to press against his back, Is it just me? Or did Edward blush?

"Oh, Oh, Sorry; Forgot you hated when I do that!" Edward laughed, He scratched his head nervously, As he let out nervous laughs. I smiled at his reaction, Jumping forward a little bit to catch up with him. I panted, It was very hard to catch up with him.

I giggled, Holding my shirt up to cover my embarrassing blush, That always seem to come at the wrong moments. The only thing you could hear, Was the intercom speaking, The people talking, Screaming for other people, And etc...

We were finally at the exit of the airport, I was so excited. When we pass this large glass door, We'll be greeted by the fresh airs of London, The plan is to stay at London for a week, Then move to next the next part of Europe, And so on.

* * *

Very lazy to even reread it. I'm going to publish it right nowwwww D:


End file.
